


Nineteen Years Later

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco takes a chance and wins.





	Nineteen Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Minor character death mentioned (off screen). Could even be considered epilogue compliant!
> 
>  **A/N:** Written for HD_Fluff's June prompt # 139: Nineteen Years Later, and for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge # 139: Metaphor.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Nineteen Years Later

~

The Hogwarts Express sat there, bright and red, students streaming towards it. Platform 9 ¾ was bustling, yet the only person Draco noticed was Harry Potter. He was only a few feet away, yet the distance felt like miles.

As he waited, Pansy and her son by his side, Draco sighed. “Close, yet so far away. I’m trying very hard not to see all this as a metaphor for my life,” he muttered.

Pansy, adjusting Roger’s Slytherin tie before shooing him off towards the train, shook her head. “You are so bloody dramatic,” she muttered. “Honestly, just go over there and talk to him. How many years have we been doing this, Draco?”

Draco pursed his lips. “It’s been…nineteen years since the war, so, more than nineteen years?” 

“It was a rhetorical question!” Pansy sighed. “Just go over there and say hello, see what happens.” 

Draco shrugged. “I suppose it is a public place, so it’s unlikely his friends will hex me.” 

“Not in front of their children, anyway.” 

“And speaking of children—” Draco went down on one knee, opening his arms in welcome. Scorpius, walking down the platform towards him, broke into a run, almost bowling him over. 

Astoria arrived in a more sedate fashion. “Pansy,” she said. “Draco.” 

“Father, Father! Mother got me a familiar! And we went to the robe shop and—” Scorpius babbled. As Draco listened to his son chatter away, however, he couldn’t help but glance towards Potter. 

Potter, as it happened, was watching them, too, and as their eyes met, Potter inclined his head and turned away towards his friends and family. 

Astoria, of course, noticed. “Their divorce became final last month,” she murmured, softly enough that only Draco could hear. “They’ve remained friends, as we are.” She smirked as Draco eyed her. “It’s my understanding the newly single Ginevra Weasley-Potter is dating a former lover, the artist Dean Thomas. Potter is not seeing anyone, although I hear he’s inclined towards men.” 

Draco blinked. “He’s bent?”

“So they say. Isn’t that interesting?”

Pansy grinned. “Trust you to have all the latest news, Astoria dear.” They both laughed. 

Scorpius, clearly excited to leave, hugged them all, even his ‘Aunt Pansy’ before heading towards the train. 

Potter seemed to be having a serious conversation with his youngest, and as Draco watched, the boy beamed, hugged his father and mother, and trotted towards the train. 

Within minutes the train pulled out, assorted children hanging out the windows waving. Scorpius was beside the youngest Potter and they seemed to already be friends. Draco smiled and waved. 

In the corner of the eye he saw Weasley place an arm about Granger-Weasley’s shoulders, while Potter and Ginevra stood apart, a little girl between them. 

Pansy sighed. “I wish Theo could have been here to see this.” 

Astoria placed an arm across her shoulders. “I’m sure he’s watching,” she said softly. “Come, let me buy you lunch.” 

“Thank you. That’s lovely of you.” Pansy turned to Draco. “Are you coming, Draco?”

Draco cleared his throat. “I…No, you go ahead. I’m going to take your very bad advice.” 

Pansy tsked. “By rights, _you_ should be buying us lunch.” 

“Oh, don’t worry,” said Astoria, smirking. “He is.” 

They all laughed, and, shaking his head, Draco gave them both a hug. “Evil wenches,” he muttered. 

“Oh, you love us,” said Astoria. 

Draco smiled. “Of course I do. Now off with you both. I have a fool to make of myself and I don’t need an audience.”

“Looks like you’ll have one anyway,” Astoria murmured, nodding toward Potter’s group, most of whom were still milling about. “You’re sure you don’t want us to stay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Draco said. 

“Come on, Astoria,” said Pansy. “You know how he gets.” 

“Indeed I do.” Astoria blew Draco a kiss, and they were gone, disappearing into the platform that led back to King’s Cross Station. 

Squaring his shoulders, Draco walked towards Potter. Potter’s friends spotted him first, of course, and Weasley said something to Potter, causing him to turn and watch Draco’s approach. And if the appreciative look in Potter’s eyes was any indication, Astoria was right about his inclinations. 

_She’ll be unbearably smug._ Draco inclined his head. “Potter. A word?” 

“Sure, Malfoy.” Potter turned to his friends. “I’ll Floo later, all right? And I’ll see you next week, Gin.” 

Ginevra nodded. “You can pick Lily up at Mum’s Friday afternoon.” 

“Bye, Daddy!” The little girl hugged Potter, gave Draco a frankly curious look, then left with her mother. 

Granger eyed Draco suspiciously. “Harry, are you sure—?”

“Yes.” Potter waved her off. “Later.” 

He and Draco walked away, Draco acutely aware of the stares boring into his back. “If it’s any reassurance, I have no ill intentions, I just wanted to talk since our sons look like they’re about to be friends,” he said.

Potter nodded. “I saw that.” He smiled faintly. “About time, I say.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I must say, that’s surprisingly open-minded of you, Potter.” 

Potter shrugged. “I’ve considered contacting you before.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes. It seems foolish for us to be distant, don’t you think?” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I suppose. What brought about this change of heart?”

“Your divorce.” Potter smirked when Draco blinked at him. “Well, not the divorce itself, but what you said when you were interviewed for it. Nice of you to give Luna the exclusive, by the way.” 

Draco snorted. “Lovegood’s all right. A bit scattered at times, but she prints the truth.” He scowled. “And I loathe the _Prophet_.” 

“Don’t we all?” Potter said. “Here we are.” 

After they both passed through into King’s Cross, Draco said, “So what did I say in the interview that made you want to be friends, if that even _is_ what you want?” 

“It is,” Potter assured him. “And it was what you said about needing to be open and honest with the world about who are.” He sighed. “I’ve known for a while I…appreciate men more than women. Anyway, that gave me the courage to tell Ginny I didn’t think we should be married anymore.” 

“How did she react?” Draco asked. 

Potter smiled. “About as you’d expect. I can show you the scars if you like.” 

Clearing his throat, Draco refrained from saying he’d love to see them _wherever_ they were. 

“Anyway, after she…recovered, she saw I was right, that we were both unhappy, and we split up. And now I’m single at thirty-seven and have no idea what to do, but at least I’m myself.” 

Draco exhaled. “Dance.” 

“What?” 

“It’s what you do now. You go to clubs, you dance with blokes, you see if you like it.” 

“Hm.” Potter hummed. “I’m pants at dancing, though.” 

“Ah.” Draco smiled. “I suppose I could give you some pointers.” 

“That’s…generous of you.” Potter grinned. “Where does this dancing take place?”

“Oh, various places.” Draco inclined his head. “If you’ve time we could have lunch and I could tell you all about it. I could even take you around, show you the ropes if you like.” 

“I’d like that.” Potter beamed. “And lunch will be my treat since you’re doing me a favour.” 

Draco smirked. “Why not?” He offered his arm, and Potter took it without hesitation. “I know a decent pub a few streets over where we can talk uninterrupted.” 

“Brilliant,” Potter said. “Malfoy?” he continued as Draco led him down the street.

“Yes?” 

“Is dancing the only thing I’m supposed to do?” 

Draco bit back a laugh. “There are other things. Things I suspect you’ll enjoy.” 

Potter’s smile was sly. “I can’t wait.” 

~


End file.
